prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessa Blanchard
| birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = George South Magnum TA Tully Blanchard | debut = June 13, 2014 | retired = }} Tessa Blanchard (July 26, 1995) is an American professional wrestling manager, valet and wrestler, currently signed to Impact Wrestling where she is a former Impact Knockouts Champion. Blanchard is also known for her time in WWE for her work on its NXT brand as well as her participation in the 2017 WWE Mae Young Classic. She is the daughter of Four Horsemen legend Tully Blanchard and the granddaughter of the late Joe Blanchard. Tessa is also the stepdaughter of wrestler Terry Allen better known as Magnum T.A.. Professional wrestling career Women Superstars Uncensored (2014-2016) On November 8, Blanchard debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored and was defeated by Niya in a match for the WSU Spirit Championship at Breaking Barriers III. On February 21, 2015, Blanchard picked up her first victory in WSU when she defeated Sassy Stephie. Shine Wrestling (2015-2016) Blanchard debuted for Shine Wrestling as a villain at the SHINE 26 event on April 3 and was defeated by Evie. Later in the evening, Blanchard attacked Leva Bates, causing her and Jessicka Havok to be defeated by Saraya Knight and Su Yung, and later became the newest member of Valkyrie. At SHINE 27, Blanchard was defeated by Bates, and after the match, she and April Hunter both attacked Bates. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2014-2017) Blanchard appeared in World Wrestling Entertainment as a member of Adam Rose's partying entourage during May 2014. She also had a tryout match against Chasity Taylor. NXT (2016) Two years later, Blanchard returned to the WWE, making her in-ring debut on April 2, 2016 in NXT in a match won by Alexa Bliss. On April 28, Blanchard wrestled and lost to Nia Jax. On June 9, Blanchard had a third match, losing to Carmella. WWE Mae Young Classic (2017) Blanchard returned on July 13 to join the first round of the WWE Mae Young Classic where she was eliminated by Kairi Sane. She returned the following night at the Mae Young Classic: Road To The Finals where she teamed with Jazzy Gabert, Kay Lee Ray to defeat Marti Belle, Santana Garrett & Sarah Logan in a six-woman tag match. Zelo Pro Wrestling (2017-2018) Blanchard debuted on August 24, 2017 at Zelo Pro Wrestling I where she defeated Kylie Rae. She returned on September 24 at Zelo Pro Wrestling II to defeat Miranda Salinas. During the following year on April 20, Blanchard returned at Zelo Pro Arrival where she defeated Kylie Rae in a title match to become the new Zelo Pro Women's Champion. Queens of Combat (2014-present) Blanchard made her debut for the Queens of Combat promotion at their second event on June 13, 2014 and answered Miss Rachel's open challenge, only to be defeated by Rachel in singles action. She returned to Queens of Combat at QoC 3 on November 30 and competed in a losing effort against Mickie James, and was defeated by Crazy Mary Dobson at QoC 4 on April 13, 2015. Blanchard entered the Queens of Combat Title Tournament at QoC 5 on June 13, 2015 and defeated Hania in the first round after attacking her with a chair; beginning a heel turn in the process. On the next night, Blanchard cemented herself as a villainess when she cut a promo blasting the QoC roster and the fans. She later defeated LuFisto in the second round by using the ropes for leverage. Impact Wrestling (2018-present) Blanchard made her Impact Wrestling debut on Redemption, when she joined the commentary during a match between Kiera Hogan and Taya Valkyrie. Her first match was held on April 24 where she defeated Kiera Hogan. The following day on April 25 during Impact Wrestling: Under Pressure, Blanchard was handed her first loss to Madison Rayne. During the April 26 tapings, Blanchard defeated Kiera Hogan in a No Disqualification match. Two months later, Blanchard returned during the June 1 tapings, losing to Madison Rayne in their rematch. During the consecutive taping on June 2, Blanchard teamed with Shotzi Blackheart in a match lost to Allie & Kiera Hogan. On July 7 at RISE 9: RISE Of The Knockouts, co-produced by Impact Wrestling and RISE Wrestling, Blanchard wrestled two matches, first defeating Kris Wolf. She later defeated Mercedes Martinez to win the vacant Phoenix Of RISE Championship for the first time. Personal life Blanchard is in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler Daga. She was previously in a relationship with Ricochet while both were living with Apollo Crews in Orlando, Florida. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Buzzsaw'' **''Magnum'' (Diving double knee facebreaker) **Slingshot belly-to-back suplex *'Signature moves' **Butterfly suplex **Diving senton **Double arm suplex **Double knee facebreaker to opponent seated on the top rope **''Draping Flatliner'' (Reverse STO from the corner) **Jumping cutter **Jumping neckbreaker **Military press slam **Modified triangle hold **Octopus hold **Running knee strike **Springboard bulldog **Tequila Sunrise facebuster **Indian Deathlock *'Nicknames' **"The Queen of the Carolinas" **"Forever" *'Teams and stables' **Valkyrie (w/ Serena Deeb, Allysin Kay, Taylor Made, April Hunter, Saraya Knight & Su Yung) **Mount Tessa (w/ Vanessa Kraven) **Undeniably Impressive (w/ Indi Hartwell) *'Wrestlers managed' **Kameron Kade *'Entrance themes' **'"Lo Horseman" (Instrumental)' by Smoke DZA (Independent circuit) **'"This Time I Want It All" (w/ Undeniable Intro)' by APM Music (IMPACT) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Women's Championship (1 time) **Winner of the ECWA Super 8 Chickfight Tournament 2014 (October 11, 2014) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Knockouts Championship (1 time) **Impact World Championship ([[Impact World Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) *'PCW ULTRA' **PCW ULTRA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #5 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Remix Pro Wrestling' **Remix Pro Fury Championship (1 time) *'RISE Wrestling' **Phoenix Of RISE Championship (1 time) *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Vanessa Kraven as Mount Tessa *'The Crash' **The Crash Women's Championship (1 time) *'Women of Wrestling' **WOW World Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Championship (1 time) *'WrestleCircus' **WC Sideshow Championship (1 time) **WC Lady Of The Ring Championship (1 time) *'Zelo Pro Wrestling' **Zelo Pro Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook page * Twitter page * Profile Category:1995 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Blanchard family Category:Female wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Managers and valets Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Lonestar Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Trans-South Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:World of Hurt Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Elite Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni Category:WSU World Champions Category:The Crash alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:PCW ULTRA alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions